


The Tall Tales of Tiny Veronica

by pjminyng, tempestandtea



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/M, I love them but they're all idiots, Shrinkrays, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, science gone wrong, sin and memes™, this is absolute garbage we apologize
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-10-31 12:54:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10899756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pjminyng/pseuds/pjminyng, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tempestandtea/pseuds/tempestandtea
Summary: “What the fuck have you done,” Veronica screamed, motioning to herself. Though, from way down on the floor, it didn’t really sound much like screaming at all.“It was an accident, I swear.”(aka edgelord and ronnie mess with science and it does not end well)





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This was so much fun for us to write! ahh!

Field trips at Westerburg High School were a special kind of hell.

It went the same way every time. Twenty kids would pile into a school bus, pushing and shoving each other to get the best seats- unless you were a Heather who showed up hours later in Heather Duke’s green jeep with some nonfat-extra-sweet-steamed-skim-milk-organic-caramel-triple-chocolate-mocha-latte-monstrosity.

And so the bright yellow prison buses would haul out onto the highway, chock full of Veronica’s least favorite people (minus the Heathers). For what seemed like forever, they would drive, as there were no appropriate field trip locations within a twenty mile radius of Sherwood, Ohio, until they all finally arrived at some random, vaguely-educational destination.

That day, however, it only took an all-time record of three hours to arrive at their destination, a science centre meant for ten-year-olds.

Despite the ordeal of actually getting places, Veronica would usually enjoy trips like these; appreciate the little things that were meant to fascinate children, find the kid inside herself; but not today. Especially not today.

This trip might have been even slightly enjoyable if it had not been for her very handsy boyfriend, who was constantly looking for PDA. Whenever they would walk remotely close to each other, he would always find a way to touch her. Whether it was him running a gentle hand through her hair or a subtle, yet effective arm wrapped around her waist, dipping dangerously close to her butt, JD had found every possible way to get her attention- and everyone knew.

It seemed that every time JD got within a foot of her, a sharp “Ms. Sawyer, Mr. Dean, are you paying attention?” would ring out across the throng of students from their chaperone, Mrs. Flemming. A tiny ripple of laughter would move through the crowd as the two lovebirds instantly jumped apart each time.

“God Veronica, drool much?” Heather Chandler teased Veronica, whose face was as red as Chandler’s obnoxious blazer, as JD snatched his hand away from Veronica’s waist. Veronica could only roll her eyes and pretend that she didn’t care.

It wasn’t long before the playful skirmishing grew old, and JD began to search for a new way to make the field trip interesting. As they walked down the long hallways filled with old invention plans and paintings, an exhibit caught JD’s attention: _“_ The History and Evolution of Weaponry and Other Wartime Technology _”_. Almost instantly, a tiny lightbulb lit up inside his mind.

Of course, the group was completely ignoring the absolute masterpieces this exhibit had to offer, but from the entrance, he could see the many guns and crossbows in display cases, shining, shimmering, and calling his name. He squealed excitedly to himself before running to catch up with the group. He would be back here later.

The lunch break couldn’t come soon enough. Like any other day, the class divided into their cliques; the nerds beside the trashcan, the jocks on the stairs, the Heathers on the open balcony, apparently reserved for VIPS only, and the teachers at the free coffee machine. That left Veronica and Thirsty-McGee to their own devices. They took their overpriced sandwiches and strangely thick tomato soup to the botanical garden outside of the cafeteria and sat down, enjoying the small amount of alone time.

**_ACHOO!_ **

Veronica sneezed, the pollen in the air aggravating her immune system. “Why did we think it was a good idea to come out here again?” She sniffed.

JD chuckled and shrugged, taking a few large bites of his fancy-ass ham sandwich before tearing it into pieces and chucking it to the birds. Veronica smiled and finished off her own sandwich and soup between intervals of sneezing.

“Let’s go explore” said JD with his mouth still full of food, grabbing Veronica by the hand and leading her towards a hallway labeled _“_ The History and Evolution of Weaponry and Other Wartime Technology _”._

 _What a mouthful_ , Veronica thought to herself, but let herself be pulled away from the rest of the group.

Once inside, Veronica’s allergies subsided, and she finally let her childlike wonder take over as they peered through glass cases at old guns and grenades. She watched as her boyfriend practically skipped beside the displays. In all of his psychotic glory, she knew he couldn’t help but feel excited around all of the weapons.

The authentic, full-size tank from World War II on display was what really caught his attention though.

“I’m gonna climb it,” said JD, bright stars dancing in his normally soulless eyes.

“Have fun explaining that to the security guards,” said Veronica.   

“But Veronica!” JD whined as his girlfriend pulled him away from the big display by his shirt.

“But nothing, edgelord.” Veronica teased, sticking her tongue out at him

JD rolled his eyes at the nickname. “How many times do I have to tell you, please don’t call me edgelord.”

Veronica giggled but nodded, and removed her hand from his shirt to intertwine their fingers. They walked through the display, sticking to each other’s sides. They stopped at the end of the hall, having made a full circle back around to the giant tank. Veronica walked over to the history board and began to read, JD looking at its outer exterior.

As she read, he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close. Veronica let out a small laugh and leaned back against him. He rested his head on her shoulder before tilting his head to be closer to her face. He pressed a kiss to her cheek before leaning towards her ear.

“I have a secret, Veronica.”

“What is it?” She asked, her attention turning towards him. Goosebumps tingled on her skin, her cheeks slightly pink from how close he had gotten in a matter of seconds.

“If you tell anyone, I will die.”

“Okay, edgelord, I promise I won’t.” Veronica scoffed sarcastically and drew her free hand in a cross over her heart.

JD chuckled and nodded, brushing the hair out of her face. He leaned close to her ear; she could feel his hot breath on the sensitive skin on her neck. He opened his mouth to speak, but hesitated. She raised an eyebrow at him.

“JD?”

He took in a deep breath. “I’m crazy about you.”

Veronica couldn’t help but snort and nudge him. “Dork.”

“You know you love me”

“Dream on, loser.” Veronica laughed before removing herself from the hug and draping her arms over his shoulders; she tangled her fingers into his hair, standing on her tiptoes before pressing her lips against his.

JD smiled against her lips and held her waist, pulling her close. Veronica arched her body, pressing it against his. The gentle kiss soon turned aggressive, the both of them hungry for each others touch. They both yearned for more from each other; JD’s hands slowly began to slide down from her waist to her ass. Veronica let out a pleased hum, tugging on the roots of his hair.

They’d never messed around in a museum before, but they might as well check another location off the list while they had the opportunity.

Suddenly, there was the sound of laughter and talking down the hall, and the two pulled apart quickly, eyes wide.

However, it was only a group of school children, taking a tour of the museum.

 _Oh God_ , Veronica thought to herself. They had almost ruined the innocence of a bunch of eight-year-olds.

They definitely could not try anything here, in the middle of an exhibit. There were security cameras and people everywhere.

But there wouldn’t be any cameras or people somewhere like a broom closet.


	2. #Get Shrunk-ed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took way too long; pardon our sins
> 
> And now a new episode of The Tall Tales of Tiny Veronica

As the group of eight-year old’s walked past them and down the hall, the flush on Veronica’s cheeks subsided. She glanced over at JD who had shoved his hands in his trench coat pocket, looking nonchalantly around the room. Their eyes met; for a brief second, they remained silent before bursting into a fit of laughter. It was a relieved kind of laughter, the kind she’d get after barely managing to sneak out after curfew or narrowly avoiding falling out of the tree outside of JD’s window.

As their laughter died, JD grabbed Veronica’s waist, pulling her in for another kiss. She hummed happily against his lips and tangled her fingers into his hair. JD pulled away, looking around for a possible exit as Veronica kissed her way down his neck, leaving small bite marks.

“Ow,” he said, wincing, but enjoying the attention.

Veronica smiled against his skin, purring happily as she tugged on the hem of his t-shirt. It became increasingly difficult to spot an exit as Veronica fought for his undivided attention. Yet, just in time, his eyes landed on the door in the corner of the exhibit, hiding in the shadow of the tank in the corner.

JD took Veronica’s hand and led her towards the dark corner. She followed along, small fits of laughter escaping her mouth as they attempted to sneak in. JD toyed with the doorknob, testing the lock. It didn’t give way to him.

He turned towards his high-off-of-lust girlfriend, examining her hair, searching for a bobby pin. He located one behind her ear and grabbed it, careful not to catch any hairs as he pulled it out.

A thin strand of hair fell in front of her eyes and he absentmindedly brushed it away as he started to fiddle with the lock with the hand behind his back. The other hand was devoted to Veronica. To anybody else, it would seem like two ordinary teenagers hanging out in the corner, rather than two delinquents trying to break into a supply closet to fool around.

After a moment of silent twiddling and suppressed chortling, a subtle click came from the door. JD and Veronica’s eyes snapped up, meeting in a moment of impish joy.  
JD reached for the doorknob, twisting it open; the cool metal left a tingling sensation on his hand, similar to the one lingering on his mouth.

Veronica pushed the door open, revealing the dark supply closet. A rush of excitement and fear traveled through her nerves, causing her to grip JD’s hand tightly. They exchanged looks before stepping into the dark room, closing the door behind them.

Half undressing one another, half groping around in the darkness for a light switch, they began to get busy. A loud squeal escaped Veronica as JD poked her side accidentally.  
Finally, JDs hand brushed over something attached to the wall that could only be described as the plastic nub of a light switch. A part of him considered just leaving the lights off, to add a bit of mystery to their hook-up, but he decided against it; he wanted to see his girlfriend.

The lights flickered on, bringing them out of the darkness. These were not the harsh industrial, fluorescent lights he had expected. Instead, a dim white light touched each corner of the room, a purple hue complimented the light, illuminating the shadows of the room. The two squinted, adjusting to the sudden brightness.

Veronica smiled deviously up at JD and shoved him with a sudden, gentle force, pinning him to the wall with a soft, satisfying thud. JD let out a hearty chuckle, smirking at his dead girl walking. Veronica stood on her tip toes, hungrily locking their lips together. He let out a soft moan against her lips, pulling away for air.

Veronica snickered devilishly, planting kisses and leaving what would eventually be very visible hickeys on his neck.

“Mine.” She growled, a playful smirk plastered on her face.

Now that the lights were on, JD finally had a chance to look around. His eyes scanned the room, curiosity glimmering in his eyes, which landed on the shelf of strangely colored weapons and gadgets, forgetting about the popular girl who was currently making her way down his neck.

This was not a supply closet.

Despite having his very attractive girlfriend all over him, quite literally, he wanted to explore the room. Struggling under Veronica’s grasp he attempted to gain some leverage to remove himself from her. Veronica, who was lost in her own little world of lust and need, did not seem to be aware that his attention was now diverted. The more he seemed to move, Veronica’s grip seemed to tighten. She was a dead girl walking who wouldn’t stop till she was satisfied; another reason why he loved her.

“‘Ronica,” JD hissed, feeling the unexplainable need to keep his voice down. She hummed into his skin in reply, blissfully unaware of where they were.

He hated to ruin the moment- he really did- it wasn’t often that Veronica wanted to fool around like this. Sure, they had plenty of sex, but it was only on rare occasions that Veronica would want to take their actions outside of the bedroom.

“No, Ronnie, look.” He sighed defeatedly as he carefully pried Veronica off of him and turned her around to face the shelves of futuristic-looking gadgets. Though he couldn’t see her face, he was sure that her eyes were as wide as saucers.

“Oh my God,” was all that she could say.

With Veronica seemingly rooted to the spot, JD now had the opportunity to explore the space. It wasn’t a huge room, about as big as one of their painfully undersized classrooms at Westerburg, but it held more technological wonders than JD could imagine.

There were opaline black cubes and different bells and whistles dangling from wall to wall.

What really drew his eye were a rack of gun-like objects at waist height. Made of a silver, chrome material and painted with black stripes, they looked like something straight out of an episode of Star Trek and were impossible to ignore. It probably didn’t help that they were also labeled ‘DO NOT TOUCH’ in big bold letters.

Drawn to them as if by instinct, JD crossed the room and laid a cautious hand over the one in the center; it was cold to the touch.

“The sign says do not touch,” Veronica said suddenly, breaking the trance. She was standing across the room, absentmindedly looking at the cubes, obviously unimpressed with his rule-breaking.

“I feel like that’s more of a suggestion than anything.”

Veronica rolled her eyes. “Just be careful. I don’t want to get in trouble because you’re being an idiot.”

Ignoring her, JD picked up the gun; it was heavier than he expected. He raised it to eye-level, just like he would with a real gun, and pointed it at the far wall, away from Veronica and the rest of the displayed objects.

Veronica made the don’t-you-dare eyes at JD, but he purposefully avoided them.

Squeezing his finger on the trigger, he watched as the gun emitted a little orange beam of light, hardly bigger than a button.

It didn’t make a cool noise or sear a hole in the wall or light anything on fire or encase the room in ice.

It was a laser pointer. How anti-climactic.

“See, ‘Ronica, totally harmless.” JD turned back towards his girlfriend, waving around the gun.

Veronica couldn’t help but shake her head as she sighed. “Yeah, okay. I see your point, but you should put that thing back and we should get out of here before we get in serious trouble,” she insisted, taking a few steps closer to her ‘edgy’ boyfriend.

JD nodded, and walked towards the shelf to put it back, but not before he pressed the trigger, shooting the ‘laser pointer’ at Veronica’s forehead as a joke. His aim was perfect.

“Pew pew, motherfucker.” JD laughed, spinning the gun in his hand like a cowboy in a bad western film.

“You think you’re so funny and cool now, don’t yah Jorts Dicksnatch?” She raised an eyebrow at him, her voice dripping with a fake western accent.

“Don’t call me that!” JD whined like a child.

“Then don’t shoot the stupid laser pointer at me, Edgelord!” Veronica stuck her tongue out at him before walking towards the exit.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.”

JD took his time returning the ‘laser pointer’ to its original location, examining the other weapons displayed beside it. Once it clicked back into place, he let out a sigh and turned around, expecting to find Veronica waiting by the door; but his girlfriend was nowhere to be seen.

“Veronica?” He called out into the empty air of the room. His voice echoed and bounced off the walls of the room, which was strange for such a small room. He hadn’t heard the door open or close, so she couldn’t have left.

He began to walk around, trying to see if she was playing a game and attempting to scare him. Instead, he came across a pile of Veronica’s clothes; her classic blue blazer and skirt in a pile on the floor.

JD couldn’t help but chuckle, a playful smirk blooming onto his face.

Oh, so that was the plan he thought to himself.

“Veronica!” He called out again. “Come out of hiding and we can play.” He rubbed his hands together, ready for whatever was about to happen.

Or so he thought. JD glanced around, waiting for his girlfriend to come out of her hiding place. However, nobody was around. Instead, her heard a small squeak coming from below him, like something was trying to talk to him- something small.

And then the squeak came again, this time louder.

“Down here, asshole!”

JD’s eyes widened; the tiny voice sounded so familiar. He looked down at the pile of Veronica’s clothes, his eyes picking out a tiny moving lump in the folds of her white shirt like something was stuck inside of it. He crouched down on the floor to get a better view. And much to his dismay, a naked, tiny person- a naked, tiny Veronica to be more exact- climbed out from under the now oversized blue blazer

She was about the size of his pinky finger. Under any other circumstances, JD would have laughed at how cute she was, but now he just gaped in horror. His girlfriend, Veronica- tiny and pissed.

“Holy shit…” He whispered, his eyes ready to pop out of his skull.

“What the fuck have you done?!” Veronica screamed, motioning to herself. Though, from way down on the floor, it didn’t really sound much like screaming at all.

“It was an accident, I swear.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow us on tumblr!  
> @the-clawen-pamphlet  
> @ima-dead-girl-walking


End file.
